


To Gandalf, From Eglantine

by valderys



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Sir, <br/>My service to you and your family. I hope this finds you well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Gandalf, From Eglantine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shirebound's letters challenge in 2004.

To: Gandalf the Grey  
C/O Frodo Baggins  
Bag End  
Hobbiton

From: Eglantine Took  
Great Smials  
Tuckborough

Dear Sir,

My service to you and your family. I hope this finds you well.

If it finds you at all that is. I am well aware that such a gentlemen as yourself is not often to be found residing long in the same abode, and I am sending this letter without much expectation that it will be received, but, well, one must try.

It is my understanding that at Old Bilbo's Birthday Party, on the 22nd September last, just before the silly hobbit decided to disappear with a flash and a bang – and don't think I don't know that you had something to do with it, because I do, but that is for another time – that you were also responsible for a wagon load of fireworks that you had brought to the afore-mentioned party? Now don't misunderstand, very pretty they were too, a trifle gaudy perhaps, and one or two were somewhat frightening, for the children I mean, but well, who am I to quibble about artistic expression?

No, really what I am trying to convey is my extreme displeasure that you allowed my son, Peregrin, and his friend Meriadoc Brandybuck, anywhere near that wagon. They could have been killed! They could have been seriously injured, or injured others! It was most irresponsible to allow my son, who is still a minor I might add, to purloin and then let off that firework. I say allow, because you hadn't put even the most cursory guard on it, never mind some wizardly ward or another, which I must admit a mother might have a right to expect, given the dangerous nature of the entertainment, and your own, presumably exaggerated, reputation?

Gandalf, what were you thinking?! Pippin could no more have resisted that kind of bait than he could pass by a convenient mushroom field, and since large dogs don't frighten him off the mushrooms, why on earth did you think he would be able to resist such a greater prize? Particularly when he's with his cousin Merry, who may have a smile that wouldn't melt butter, but I've watched him grow up, and I know what a ringleader and a rascal that lad really is! Honestly!

Perhaps what I should be saying, but I seem to be unable to find the right words – perhaps what I should be saying is – I could have lost them both. My only lad and his dearest cousin. And what would you have done then, tell me that? Could you bring him back to me? With all your wizardly ways? Could you bring back Merry to Esmie? Perhaps a mother's love is not such a large thing in the wide world, but I ask that you think on it, Gandalf, on behalf of all mothers and all sons. My heart was in my mouth when I heard what had happened, I was shaking like a leaf. Can you understand? Next time, if there is a next time, think of me, and keep them safe. Please? For all our sakes.

Yours truly,

Eglantine Took

PS: While I'm at it, I can't recommend giving them washing up as a punishment, either. Have you seen those lads? They're all fingers and thumbs, and not a grain of sense or care! Several of Mrs Tunnelly's best plates went back chipped, I know for a fact, and while dear Frodo can easily afford the damage that is neither here nor there.


End file.
